


糖果《play sth……》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 浴衣小兔。





	糖果《play sth……》

**Author's Note:**

> 浴衣小兔。

照理说闵玧其出差是从来不会带上田柾国的，可对方前阵子生了病一直闷在家里，整个人都无精打采，正好这次工作不赶，带上他一起倒可以玩上几天。闵玧其拿定了主意便叫助理把田柾国的护照拿去办了签证，等到临出发前才告诉对方这次要一起去日本。

田柾国喜欢赖床，经常要闵玧其叫上几次才晕乎乎地抱着被子坐起来。他揉揉眼睛，“那明天不用上学了吗？”

闵玧其点点头，“我会帮你请假。”

田柾国欢呼，闵玧其看他兴奋的样子也觉得好笑，又说，“但回来以后功课也是要补的，这个逃不掉。”果然那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就耷拉了下去。

出发的头一天晚上田柾国不知道在瞎兴奋什么，缠着闵玧其陪他在客厅看了部电影还迟迟不肯睡。闵玧其还有点工作没处理完，让他先去洗漱，结果忙完了出来才发现田柾国还坐在客厅沙发上，捧着手机看得认真。闵玧其轻手轻脚地走过去，他都没有一点反应。最后闵玧其伸手把他手机抢了过来，发现屏幕上是一片花花绿绿不明所以的图片。闵玧其把手机还给他，“怎么还不睡觉？”

田柾国宝贝地放好手机，反问道：“你也没睡啊。”

闵玧其挑挑眉，还没说话，田柾国就自知理亏乖乖地穿拖鞋进了厕所。

田柾国的兴奋劲儿持续到第二天早上。

五点不到他就醒了，在床上翻过来翻过去的没有消停过。手机被闵玧其没收了摆在那一边，就算想玩会儿游戏打发时间都没办法。田柾国怕把闵玧其吵醒，干脆悄悄坐了起来。哪知道刚起身，就被闵玧其拍了拍腿，对方显然还没睡醒，“闹什么呢？”

“我没闹……”田柾国小声解释，然后又乖乖躺回去讨好地亲了亲闵玧其，“对不起。”

闵玧其“嗯”了一声，然后把人捞进自己怀里，顺便伸脚把田柾国的腿也压在下面。“乖，再睡一会儿。”

田柾国知道闵玧其工作忙，即使现在睡不着也不敢再吵到他，睁着眼睛盯着被子布料上的花纹，一边看一边想到了日本要去逛哪些地方。

闵玧其很快又睡了过去，田柾国被他压得实在难受，于是将手探入被子想要移开上面那条大腿。手贴上皮肤的触感很好，他忍不住多摸了几下，也忘了自己一开始是打算干嘛。他摸的起劲，闵玧其却睡得不安稳。想都想到又是这个小东西在没事找事，闵玧其握住他的手腕往枕头上扣，然后绞着腿翻身把人压在了身下—他拿新冒出来的胡茬去弄田柾国，“不想睡了是吗？”

田柾国还振振有词，“谁让你不好好穿睡裤，就是很好摸啊。”

闵玧其不跟他废话，舌尖从嘴角开始侵入，一边亲他一边用手捏他的屁股，“你也很好摸啊。”

田柾国很快有了反应，可他羞于被对方发现，极力想要躲开。结果闵玧其的手又绕到前面来，顺利进入睡裤，“又不穿内裤。”说完就握住他那根上上下下撸了起来。

田柾国觉得自己挺没用的，每次都被闵玧其弄得五迷三道，一点力气都使不出来就已经被吃干抹净。亏他还偷偷摸摸看了不少“学习资料”，可实战中根本没机会用。

闵玧其舌头勾着他，又细细扫过敏感的口腔，手上动作也没停下来，弄得田柾国腰都软了，大腿张开着闵玧其跪在中间让他舒服。

“真懒。”闵玧其笑笑，“自己都不带动的。”

“哥……”田柾国睁开眼，觉得对上闵玧其调侃的笑脸特别不好意思，索性闭上眼睛把头往旁边一偏。闵玧其伏下身子亲了亲他的眼皮，“乖，帮你弄出来，不会做到最后。”

一上飞机田柾国就要了毯子盖着睡觉，手却抓着闵玧其不放。闵玧其随他去，用另一只手翻开杂志打法时间。

田柾国不是真的困，只是没休息好。现下飞机起飞到了一定高度，他又有点耳鸣，根本也睡不着，索性摸着闵玧其手腕关节的薄茧玩。他之前笑闵玧其这是鼠标手，电脑玩多了才会这样，对方也没反驳。

闵玧其看他醒着，反过来把他手握住捏了捏。“不睡了？”

“睡不着。”田柾国有一说一，“哥，你的手好冷。”

“一直都这样。”闵玧其任他挠自己掌心，等他不动了又抽出来，“你亲一下就不冷了。”

田柾国知道他在逗自己玩，撇撇嘴转过去看窗外去了。

要田柾国老实坐着实在太难。他自己是睡不着，看到闵玧其闭眼休息了玩心大起。工作日的早班机没什么人，田柾国把毯子盖在闵玧其身上，然后大着胆子接着毯子的遮掩把手摸了过去。他看到闵玧其笑了一下，却没有明确拒绝的意思，所以干脆贴过去。西裤布料贴身，田柾国手掌盖上去轻轻搓了搓，“哥硬了。”

“不硬那是有毛病。”闵玧其拍拍他的脸，脑袋又往后靠。“你这是玩心上来了，存心让我出丑吗？”

“你不会。”飞快地舔了舔闵玧其的嘴角，田柾国又一本正经地坐回去，面色自若，手却勤快地动着。

闵玧其脸颊泛红，猛地按住那只往西裤里面探去的手。田柾国不明所以，无辜地看向对方。闵玧其抓着他的手，另一只手解了自己腰间的安全带，然后又伸到田柾国身前替他也解开。田柾国被他拉起来，跌跌撞撞往后面走去。空姐关切地迎上来，“请问需要什么帮助吗？”

闵玧其脸上一点笑容也没有，他推搡着田柾国，“他不舒服，想吐。”

田柾国表情慌乱，看起来倒却是像那么一回事。空姐连忙侧身让他们过去，闵玧其手放在田柾国后腰，一前一后进了卫生间。在关门前空姐追了过来，“请问……”

闵玧其摇摇头，“谢谢关心，不用。”

狭小的卫生间要站下两个人实在不容易—虽然两个人都瘦，其中还是一个未成年的高中生。

田柾国这下是反应过来了。他话都说不清楚，手抓着裤子紧张的要命。闵玧其确认门锁已经落下，转身看着田柾国，“继续吧。”

“我不是……”

“你不是什么？”闵玧其根本不让他把话说完，“转过去。”

“啊？”

“手扶好。”闵玧其让他靠着洗手池，“我建议你尽快帮我解决。”说完向前顶了顶。

唯一的关怀大概就是闵玧其只是准备用腿，而不是真正的进入。

田柾国的裤子落到膝盖处，身后是紧贴着的闵玧其。对方喘着气，把硬起来的性器往他两腿之间插。田柾国耳朵被对方呼出的热气喷湿了一片，大腿也被湿润的龟头蹭开又夹住一整根火热的硬挺。田柾国被顶得双腿发软，又听闵玧其在自己耳边说，“内裤也脱掉。”

大腿肌肉紧致，闵玧其很快在简单的摩擦中得到了快感。他盯着田柾国的屁股，压得更紧了些。

这是在飞机上，这是在随时可能被人敲门的洗手间……田柾国咬着嘴唇尽量不发出任何可疑的声音，一抬头却在镜子里看到了和平时完全不一样的自己。

“怎么了？”闵玧其问完就反应过来，他看田柾国害羞的要命，叹了口气没再捉弄他。

好几次的撞击都使得顶端触到了那个柔软的入口，田柾国身体绷直，手也偷偷抚慰自己那一根。闵玧其看到也不说破，舔了舔对方的耳朵，狠狠在田柾国两腿间抽动起来。

白色的液体挂在大腿上，看起来危险又情色。闵玧其穿好裤子，又拿纸巾帮对方擦去两腿间的白浊—田柾国却是起了反应。“是我不好，都没有照顾到你。”说着他就蹲了下去，把田柾国抬头的性器小心地含入口中。

可能是看他们占用卫生间的时间过长，空姐又忍不住敲了敲门，“先生，请问需要帮助吗？”

跪在地面上的闵玧其抬眼看了一下田柾国，示意他赶紧把人打发走。田柾国紧拽着闵玧其的衬衣，压了几下才把舒服的呻吟压了下去。“就，就快好了。”

“好的，如果需要帮助请告诉我。”

闵玧其现在有点肆无忌惮。

更多的部分被吞入，被弄湿被摆弄，田柾国指关节泛白，声音也在发抖，“哥，哥，我快……”快还没说完龟头就被闵玧其用嘴唇包着使劲吸了一下，他本想让对方吐出来，结果直接喷到了对方嘴里—就连闵玧其的眼镜上都不小心弄到了一些。

闵玧其揉揉他的头发，“起来，收拾收拾出去了。”

卫生纸被不断浪费，然后田柾国被他拥着在水池边洗手。闵玧其手指插入他的指缝，“柾国很快就是大孩子了。”

田柾国睡一觉醒来发现闵玧其并不在床边。他看了看时间，知道对方大概是去工作了，起床发现床头柜上留了便条、银行卡和换好的日元，于是田柾国又倒回床上磨磨唧唧了好一阵才洗漱出了酒店。

一个人逛街实在无聊。田柾国买了些手办，又给闵玧其选了礼物，这才随便寻了家饭店填饱肚子。

下午也没做什么有意义的事，田柾国累得走不动了这才打了车回酒店。

走进房间就发现浴室的门开着，里面还有些潮气。田柾国把手里的东西放下，往里探了一下头。

闵玧其穿着浴衣坐在方桌前，桌子上摆着一些小食跟一瓶清酒。“回来了？”

田柾国点点头，“好累，我去冲个澡。”其实田柾国挺想泡温泉的，毕竟房间外面的小院里就有一个，既然来一次肯定不能浪费机会。可他昨天到了酒店就赖在床上不肯动，后来被闵玧其催了好几次才去洗漱。今天出了一身汗，要泡也肯定是稍后的事了。

他在里面洗澡，外面的闵玧其跟他有一搭没一搭的聊天。问他做了些什么，又问饿不饿，想不想吃些别的。

田柾国肚子里装着零食，根本没有饥饿的感觉。他让闵玧其不用管自己，说完就继续洗澡。进浴室前只想着要快点洗干净，结果忘记拿浴衣。田柾国披着浴巾擦了擦头发，扯开嗓子让闵玧其帮忙拿内裤跟浴衣过来。

他听到对方的脚步声越来越近，闵玧其的笑脸出现在面前，“冒冒失失的。”说完递过来一件粉色的……田柾国愣住，“这个不是女孩子穿的吗？”

闵玧其面不改色，“可能是因为我定了情侣套间，所以按照男女款各一件准备的吧。”

“那……”田柾国又羞又气，半天没说出一句完整的话。

闵玧其不管他，把浴衣搭在旁边架子上转身就走，“快点，不要磨蹭，一会儿该感冒了。”

粉色的浴衣实在刺眼，而且连内裤都没有……田柾国这下肯定一切都是闵玧其在捣鬼，可他不敢跟对方对着干，犹豫了好久还是擦干身上的水珠套上那件粉色浴衣出去。

闵玧其吃东西慢条斯理的，跟工作状态完全是两个人。田柾国走到他旁边坐下，伸手就端起酒杯抿了一口。

“怎么样？”

田柾国摇摇头，“不怎么样。”

闵玧其笑笑，不反驳他。出差还有点后续工作没完成，所以他一直开着电脑实时关注。田柾国觉得无聊，脚在桌子下面一晃一晃的，又用脚趾轻轻点着闵玧其的脚掌。

“又闹我是吧？”闵玧其把杯子一放，刚想抓人，放在旁边的手机就响了，他接起电话，开始跟电话那头的人沟通细节。

田柾国这下更没劲了，他发现旁边茶几上有盒甜点，一把捞过来摆在桌子上开吃。闵玧其在讲电话，根本没留神这边，结果一盒甜点很快就被田柾国吃下去三分之二。

东西是特意给田柾国买的没错，但也耐不住他这么无节制的吃。闵玧其瞪他好几次没有效果不说，对方还得意洋洋地拿舌头舔干净手指上的碎屑，一脸挑衅地冲闵玧其做鬼脸。

闵玧其耐下性子把电话讲完，挂断电话的瞬间就拦住了想要往外面跑的田柾国。“我不拦你你就不自觉是吗？”

田柾国自知理亏，抓着闵玧其的手指轻轻晃。闵玧其表情难看，没说什么电话又响了起来。他甩开田柾国的手，拉开椅子坐到一边。

田柾国认错的速度很快。

他先是走到对方身后替他捏了捏肩，然后又绕到前面捶了捶腿。闵玧其不理他，自顾自地继续讲电话。

如果不把这人哄好，惨的还是自己。

田柾国鼓起勇气跨开大腿坐到对方身上，手撑着椅背作为支点，轻轻在闵玧其大腿上磨蹭着。他扯了扯闵玧其浴衣的领口，接着在对方的脖颈上来回舔，闵玧其把手机换到左手，然后用右手揽住田柾国的后腰往自己怀里带了带。

田柾国的舌头又绕到了他的耳朵，鼻尖贴着那里细嫩的皮肤，嗓子还压低了细细喘。

闵玧其忍无可忍的撩开那件粉色浴衣的下巴，“你继续说，我听着。”他把手机开免提摆在桌子上，又点了通话界面的静音。

“坐上来一点。”闵玧其把田柾国的脸掰过来跟自己对视，接着狠狠咬住了对方的嘴唇。

“不知好歹！”

被打屁股的感觉不好受，更何况是刚被打完又被作怪的手指插入呢？

田柾国觉得一定是因为之前抿的那一小口清酒，他才会如此清晰地察觉手指在体内的触感。闵玧其的手指慢慢推开内壁，在包裹中转着圈按压、扩张。

田柾国浴衣垮到肩膀，胸前的肉粒也被舌尖裹住蹂躏。

一根手指变成了两根，并排往更深的地方戳刺。闵玧其动作不快，拨弄着紧闭的穴肉，轻轻往外带。田柾国轻呼一声，却是情不自禁地夹紧了屁股。

“哥……”

这一声哥拉长了气息放软了腔调拖拉的不像话。

“说。”闵玧其停下动作看着已经溃不成军的对方，“说吧。”

田柾国喉咙发干，也不敢跟闵玧其对视。他闭着眼睛凑上去亲了亲闵玧其，随即便把头埋在对方肩膀，“哥不要出去。”

“不出去怎么把你操开？”

闵玧其扶着田柾国的屁股往下坐，直到对方眼角湿润的将肉棒全部插入才勒紧对方的腰让他乖乖扭。

穴口被龟头撑开的感觉太刺激，田柾国想躲却完全没有办法。

闵玧其抓着田柾国的性器，慢慢地摆弄，“乖，屁股动一动。”肉棒感受到的挤压感使他激动，那里温热又湿润，根本不愿意离开。

“哥，我错了。”田柾国咬着闵玧其的脖子，“哥，我错了。”

闵玧其用力拍拍他的屁股，“既然知道错了就要改正。” 说完毫不犹豫地再一次捅入了田柾国的身体，抓着对方的腰往里面入侵。

“哥，哥哥……”田柾国求饶的话完全被冲撞开。

闵玧其动作凶狠，顶着那处紧吸着自己的肠肉抽插。“太紧了，放轻松。”

田柾国捂着嘴被他操弄，那处也变得饥渴起来，迫不及待地努力包裹，努力挽留。

囊袋打在臀肉上，发出淫糜的声音。

“老板，你在听吗？”电话那边得不到回应忍不住问了一句，闵玧其把手指递给田柾国咬住，重新开了声音，“我在。”

田柾国气他欺负自己，趁他讲电话干脆咬着体内那一根上上下下摇摆起来。

“操。”闵玧其骂了一声，压住了田柾国的膝盖。电话那头被吓到静音，他不得不开口，“没说你，你继续。”

田柾国还以为自己能看到闵玧其失态，结果上上下下的一吞一吐倒是把自己弄得更加坚强难受。内壁收缩得很快，渴求更多更粗大的侵犯…他含着闵玧其的手指小声哭了起来。

“老，老板，你那边是有人在哭吗？”

闵玧其观察着田柾国的表情，抽出自己的手指，“家里的小孩不舒服，晚点再跟你联系。”

他转头舔着田柾国脸颊上的泪水，“叫给我听。”

田柾国浴衣要脱不脱的，翻身骑在闵玧其身上。浴衣下摆对他来说有些短了，又刚好把他的性器遮住。

闵玧其配合他向上顶，不经意就刺到更深的地方。田柾国眼泪止不住，后面收缩的更厉害，紧紧吮吸着闵玧其的肉棒。

“我不要了。”

闵玧其揉着他的乳尖，“怎么就不要了呢？”说完又去捏他藏在浴衣下的腰，“我要看看你是妹妹还是弟弟。”

田柾国承受不住，不住摇头。

“乖。”

“柾国乖。”

闵玧其把他插射了还不够，换了姿势舔着田柾国的嘴角继续哄他，“乖，再把哥哥夹紧一些。”

他恨不得把人弄坏，又舍不得田柾国再哭下去。

闵玧其亲吻着田柾国的额头，射进了对方肠壁里。“睡吧，不欺负你了。”


End file.
